


This Show Changed My Life

by JustAGirlWithHope



Category: Actor RPF, The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirlWithHope/pseuds/JustAGirlWithHope
Summary: This is a collection of one-shot about Paige and Ian more to come I hope !
Relationships: Henry Ian Cusick/Paige Turco, Pian - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm sorry for all the faults who are possible, but English isn't my first language, I do my best, you can correct me ahah, that'll be great. All this work is on Wattpad too in the account @JustAGirlWithHope99, in french for those who might be interested.

Paige and Ian got along right from the first days of filming, and it felt a lot, because they took great pleasure in shooting their scenes where their characters hated each other.   
Paige still remembers that moment when they started a music and where they started to dance and have fun. It's one of the most beautiful moments of the season, Paige and Ian have continued to get closer, always inseparable, moreover a bit like their character on the screen that came closer during season 2 of the show, which is not really because of chance but to the chemistry between the two actors.  
And so what had to happen, happened during the shooting of season 3 Ian and Paige learned that their characters would become a couple, which is not without appeal to both actors. They had a good time, and decided to play their roles thoroughly. When the day of the filming of the kiss arrives, the two actors were totally serene, at ease and happy, they did not think that the kiss filmed for the show will change everything.  
They get into their position, and turn the stage, as the kiss scene arrives Ian catches Paige's face and puts those lips on hers.   
And that's when everything will change in their peaceful life, because even if on the screen they followed the script in the reality it's quite another thing.   
At the end of the shooting of this scene that was the last of the day, they went separately to their caravans to find their belongings and go home, a home they shared since season 2.  
Ian who had finished before Paige went to Paige's caravan and began to think about the scene and the kiss they shot, he really did not think that this scene would change everything, it's not the first kiss that he exchanges for a series. But the fact is that the person was Paige, and besides she was also questioning herself.   
Knowing that it was the filming break and that they were returning to their family tomorrow, they decided everyone in their corner to ignore the butterflies felt at the time of the kiss.   
Paige went to Ian and they made their way to their home. They dined and went to bed without much discussion.  
The next morning when Paige got up she found that Ian had already left for the airport to get her plane to Hawaii so she could get her family back, Paige had lunch and prepared this business to get back to Los Angles near her son but also her husband, she was not really looking forward to things had started to get complicated and she was considering divorce, besides she had to retrieve the papers from her lawyer. These doubts were confirmed, she did not want to stay married with him anymore. She hoped to be able to solve it without problem for their son and without it leaked in the press but hey the second part was too much asked.  
And that's how Ian learned it a few days later, he really hoped Paige was fine, from what he could see on the networks she was back in their home in Vancouver, and he had the urge to join her directly and to reassert her morals, he does not want to leave her alone, so he decided to tell his wife that they needed him on the set the next day, and booked a plane for evening.   
When he arrived in their home, he was still early he was careful not to make any noise was decided to prepare a breakfast for Paige.  
When Paige woke up she felt the good smell of breakfast and began to panic asking who could be present, she cautiously descended the stairs, and when she saw Ian in the kitchen she was relieved and ran into his arms, Ian caught her and hugged her. Paige started to sob and Ian rubbed her back he did not let her go until she decided to step back a bit so he could look at him and ask what he was doing there, question to which he replied that he had seen the articles about his divorce and wanted to check that he was okay. Paige was very grateful and kissed her cheek.  
As she backed away Ian grabbed her face and sealed those lips to hers, took by surprise Paige did not answer immediately but as soon as she realized what was going on she slipped those hands into those hair and answered his kiss, their lips parted and their tongues touched. Ian drops his hands to Paige's buttocks lifted her so she wrapped her legs around him and he took them to his room he gently put Paige in the bed, and looked at her he opened his mouth to ask her if it's really want she wanted but he did not have time she grabbed the back of his head and pulled at her, Ian was not thinking about anything but Paige. She started to put those hands under Ian's t-shirt, and passed it over her head, she passed her hands over his chest and Ian decided that she must suffer the same fate and so he took off his own, he was surprised not to see a bra underneath, what had to be seen on her face since Paige laughed.   
Paige turned them over and unbuttoned Ian's pants, helped him get rid of them, and his underwear was now naked in front of her, she kissed him and put kisses on her chest and continued down, she glanced at him and took it in her mouth, Ian moaned and groaned, then she went back and forth faster and faster and she took of before he could come. Ian turned her on her back and got on top of her, took off her pants and panties, kissed her and turned his mouth to her entrance, he laid a kiss Paige groaned, he gave a lick on her clit, and kissed it, he teased her with his tongue before in the penetrate, Paige will then the sheets and moaned loudly, she will not last long so he continued, he then accelerated the pace and Paige's breathing was more and more irregular, when she arrived he went upstairs and she kissed her.   
He looks at her in the eyes and with her hand she positioned him at her entrance, she nodded to him and he penetrated her, he gave her time to adapt and when she gave a stroke of pelvis he went out and returned again, they were already so close, their groans were louder and louder, Paige shifted her position and put herself on top of Ian she came first and Ian followed a few seconds later.   
They caught their breath Ian put Paige next to him and she snuggled into those arms.


	2. Part 2

It's Christmas’ holidays, and Ian had just finished filming for the year, so he going back to Hawaii, to find his loved ones, including Paige, even though they are no longer in the same shows now and well that they hope to be able to do it again one day, they stayed close and therefore spend the end of year celebrations together.   
It is true that the filming of the shows The 100 had brought them together a lot and a lot of suspicion about them circulated, especially after the divorce from Paige.

It must also be said that their relationship has also evolved a lot after that, Ian wanted to be very careful with her and make sure that everything was fine.   
This is one of the reasons why they spend their holidays together, which also led to difficulties in Ian's marriage and he therefore separated from his wife with whom he stayed on good terms.

The time to take the plane and join Paige is arrived, Ian uses his phone one last time to warn her that he is boarding the plane and that he will be there soon. He then uses the time to rest, because the filming who takes place in a good atmosphere is still exhausting.

After a few hours of flight here he is in Hawaii, waiting to collect this luggage and join Paige who is waiting for him outside the airport.   
After finding Paige hugging him, they got into the car and took the road towards Ian's house.

Arrival they unload the car and Ian goes to deposit the suitcase in his room, which he will put away later, he just wants to spend time with Paige who has not seen for a while. 

So they sit on the sofa with a glass of wine. And starts to discuss their latest current project and upcoming projects.   
They discussed in particular about the conventions they have planned to make with the hope of having one together for their pleasure and for their fans.

After spending several minutes or even hours chatting and making up for lost time.   
Ian decided to fix the food, with Paige's help. They prepared a simple meal, they ate while chatting. After this meal they sat in front of the TV installed in each other's arms on the sofa. With a lot of thought in their head about their relationship.

Ian suggeste to Paige to go to the beach the next day, she accepte with pleasure and then decided to go to bed, they then went to their room, and just like that they sleep in the bed, being in the arms of the one of the most important people in their lives. 

The next morning Ian woke up first and decide to make breakfast before waking Paige. Once the breakfast prepare he puts everything on a tray and went to the bedroom, he put the tray on his bedside table and lay down next to Paige, he stroke her face and Paige tilt her head on her hand and open his eyes, smiles at him and approaches him and gives him a kiss. Ian gives him one too and turnes to retrieve the tray with their breakfast.

After eating breakfast, they got ready and Paige had to ask Ian for help with her swimsuit. They then left for the beach for the day, with their meal.

Arriving at the beach, they undress to put on their swimsuits. Paige then asks Ian to put sunscreen on her back. She shivers at the feel of her hands on her body. They lie down afterwards to be able to sunbathe, while chatting, they lie down so close that their arms are glued but it doesn't bother them, they appreciate so much the presence of the other at their side.

When meal time arrives and they sit up to eat a sandwich, Paige devours her sandwich and puts a few crumbs on the corner of her lips, so Ian reaches out to take it away, she smiles and blushes at her gesture.   
After eating they sit still and Ian puts himself behind Paige so that she can lean on him, which she does with pleasure. They play with each other's hands while hugging each other.

After this moment of calm Ian decides it's time to go for a swim, he lifts Paige and carries her to the water. When he arrives he gently rests her, takes his hand and advances into the water. When they are completely in the water they decide to swim a little while staying close enough. After swimming Ian grabs Paige by the hips and brings her closer to him, so she wraps these legs around him.

They look into each other's eyes and their eyes go down to their lips. Ian took the first step and then leaned a little towards Paige, she decided to take the last step and then sealed their lips. After this first kiss they step back and look at each other, smiling. They come closer a second time and this time the kiss is more passionate, they open their lips and their tongues touch they moan.

They decide to calm things down because they are not alone, after that they get out of the water and they sit Ian behind Paige's back they dry up a bit and then decide to go home. They take the road back with their heads full of thought and a big smile on their face.


End file.
